


Marry me...again!

by TharaSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TharaSoo/pseuds/TharaSoo
Summary: As promised kyugsoo is doing an insta live using his manager’s ig acc while he is on his short break from his service.Suddenly he gets an invitation from the user @ zkdlin to do the combining ig live with him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 23





	Marry me...again!

**Will he accept it!!?**

**Of course.**

**Of course,he will accept the invitation not** **because of jongin is his love of his life but because of the fans also miss the duo since his enlistment.**

**As the line gets connected...there we have kyungsoo who is in korea and jongin who is Malaysia for the #EXplOrationKL.**

**Jongin is little sad that kyugsoo only has two days break yet they couldn’t spend time together but it didn’t worry them much because they always make their fan first before anything.**

**After few seconds they clearly can see eachother and the other end fans are going wild...within few minutes the duo starting to trend in worldwide** **twitter search as “#KaisooIgLive”.**

**“Say hello to the fans,jongin-ah”kyugsoo give prompt to jongin.**

**“Hello everyone...hello all,can u guys can hear us?”**

**And the comments flooded with ‘yes’ ,’yes,we do’ as replies.**

**“Hyung,but why ur hair is this much long...on last**

**update from some fan’s acc on twitter i saw u compeletly shaved ur head tho? waee??” as jongin started to talk ...no winned this time first.**

**Jongin literally came near the screen to see kyungsoo’s head no but secretly,his face.**

**Kyungsoo loves how jongin is** **pretending...because they were on facetime just before doing the ig live.**

**He loves this acting side of jongin.**

**He pretends to act along with him “The photos were taken days back. It grew since then.” as** **kyungsoo says while reading comments.**

**He can’t see them clearly since lot of ppl are commenting literally going wild.**

**“Hmm,but i liked ur bald head becoz i always wanted to kis- no i always wanted to touch it.” he** **blushed while continuing “you look so cute with it..”**

**Kyungsoo on other side is blushing mess because of the unfinished comment about ‘kiss’.How can that babo jongin speak about kissing his head...again.**

**Because last time jongin mentioned it on a concert and the fans are still remembering it as one of the golden kaisoo moments still today.**

**He giggly replied “I will shave it again this week.”**

**They really can not reply to any of the fans’s questions not because the comments are passing quickly but mostly it’s all about their relationship.**

**Kyungsoo tell his fans “We both are so sorry, yeorobun.” sighs and continue “we could’nt read any comments as they are going up at a rocket speed.”**

**Jongin laughed loudly for the comment passed by kyungsoo.**

**After kyungsoo finished jongin being to apologized “We both are so sorry guyz.”**

**And thats it jongin didn’t speak much after that but he was so focused on Kyungsoo.**

**Kyungsoo shared about his camp and he pridely** **shared “The food in our camp is the best food out of all other camps.”**

**He also shared how he went to Frozen-2 with his manager and some friends but he hided the fact that he and jongin went to watch it again because jongin was throwing** **tantrum “Come with me,hyunggg. It’s not like you should not watch the movie,you already watch...so,pls come and it’s been long time since we went out on a date too!”**

**Kyungsoo litreally couldn’t say ‘no’ because no one will say ‘no’ after seeing a pouty baby in front** **of you. You won’t say no,right!?**

**Jongin is mesmerized by the way how kyungsoo speaks, his voice is deep but soothing,manlier yet so melodic to his ears.**

**And jongin couldn’t deny the fact that he did get** **jealous when kyungsoo shared about his camp mates and kyungsoo could litreally sense the jealousy from jongin too.**

**so kyungsoo quickly tried to change the topic.**

**Since it’s nearing mid-night kyungsoo said “It’s** **already nearing late night...so u all should get some sleep,everyone.”**

**“And to end this i always wanted to thank you all and the members for constantly showing support and love.”**

**With that jongin also conveyed his good night wishes and the duo ended the ig live.**

**Within few seconds after ending the live kyungsoo gets facetime from jongin...again.**

**After accepting the call...kyungsoo couldn’t even know what to say because jongin is literally teasing him by lying like that...uffh!🤯🥵**

****

**As kyungsoo couldn’t control his thoughts he shouted at jongin “Can u pls change your position...and don’t man-spread like that.”**

**Jongin smirks.**

**He wanted to tease kyungsoo but mainly he wanted till let the man who he belongs to!**

**He changed the camera’s position and brings it to view his face only to kyungsoo.**

**They both didn’t speak...yeah they both even utter a word,all they did was silentely looking at each other’s face.**

**They always liked this way than to speak...they both like to sit for hours facing eachother and talk nothing yet there will be always a tons of emotions shared and involved between them.**

**Jongin whispers that “Hyung,Will you marry me?...will you marry me once you complete your military service!?”**

**Kyungsoo do not what to reply,after few seconds,after regain himself from the sudden question...all he did is burst out into laughter.**

**He couldn’t control his laughter...it made jongin sulk.**

**Poor nini.**

**Kyungsoo knows jongin don’t drink still he asks** **“Jongin-ah are you drunk or what!?” still jongin can sense thr laughter in kyungsoo’s words.**

**“ahh...why? Don’t you like me...,hyung!?” is all jongin replied.**

**To that kyungsoo again burst into laughter...he** **“Idiot...we can’t get married...again.”**

**Yes.**

**They are married.**

**“i know right but i still wanted to get married to you again!”**

**Jongin continued “You know how you looked that day,that magical day.I still wanted to get married to you** **not only now but even when i am 90 y/o and you are 91. i would still marry u tho we are already married!”**

**kyungsoo could sense the sincerity in his 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 's voice.**

**To that all kyungsoo said is “I Love You 𝘵𝘰𝘰 !”**

**Again there are no words involved.They both literally hear each other’s breathing.**

**But they still conversate...through their eyes... their beautiful eyes.**

**It’s been fifteen minutes since they dive deep down on eachother’s eyes.**

**Jongin know that kyungsoo have return to the camp early on the morning, so he quietly says “Let’s go to sleep.**

**And that’s how they ended their facetime.**

**Jongin felt so light...his heart beating so calm...he felt stress-free.**

**Suddenly His phone pings to a notification...the message is from his husband.**

****

#  __

#  __

#  _**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the insta live Jongin did with junmyeon but here it’s Kyungsoo.  
> Thank u all! ❤️
> 
> My other work:
> 
> Title : Our Love story.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871627/chapters/52202437
> 
> i hope u guyz check this story too.i uwu u all!!😘


End file.
